During some medical treatments, laser light is used to ablate tissue by heating it until it vaporizes. During such vaporization, neighboring tissue is typically heated to the point where coagulation occurs, thus preventing bleeding at the site. However, in some instances, the procedure does not result in complete coagulation in the neighboring tissue and some bleeding occurs.
In the past, surgeons have attempted to stop any bleeding that occurs after vaporization by applying a lower intensity laser light to the bleeding sites in an effort to induce coagulation without vaporizing additional tissue.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.